The Sly Serpent (on hiatus)
by Arielle131Black
Summary: In the summer before harry's fifth year he is fed up with Dumbledore's manipulations and attempts to keep him in the dark. After the Dementor attack he shows everyone the Slytherin side he suppressed for so long maybe the hat was right,he belonged to the Snake Pit. (rated T because I'm paranoid)Dumbledore bashing, weasley and granger bashing
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone my name Arielle . This is my first story so any critic is more than welcome. I don't speak English fluently because I come from Germany. Anyways have fun reading . Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter the wonderful J . K Rowling does.


	2. Games and the Order of the fried chicken

Harry sat in his bedroom in Privet Drive 4. He has been in this hellhole for five days and he still didn't know what the Order was doing. Dumbledore has everything under control, they said, you don't have to worry. Dumbledore was exactly what he was worried about. The Headmaster didn't understand that he wasn't the naive and ignorant little boy anymore. He needed a plan if he wanted to survive this year, the hearing wasn't a problem because Dumbledore wouldn't let his precious little weapon get hurt yet. Every year he was thrown into a dangerous situation by him. Ridiculous really, he really wondered whether the headmaster was more dangerous to him or Voldie.

The Order was predictable. They thought they could leave him with the filthy Muggles and get away with it. They probably expected him to thank them for 'saving' him too. He really needed a plan, a foolproof plan to survive the old coot and Voldie. He pulled out his journal. It looked exactly like Tom Riddle's Diary but it wasn't a dark object. Harry took his quill and started writing.

7th August 1995

to do list:

make a plan

Harry frowned, he didn't have a plan. He had a hearing on 12th August which meant the Order would probably come for him on 11th August.

Pretend to believe Hermione and Ron

Act normal

don't strangle anyone

don't kill anyone killing is bad

Harry growled in annoyance this was getting him nowhere. He didn't need a plan, he needed to be smart. Play along and strike when no one is expecting you to strike. He needed to find out why Voldemort was after him in the first place. Dumbledore wouldn't talk, the Weasleys either, maybe Sirius? He would be easy to manipulate. A few kind words and saying he wanted to be like his father and he would have his dog father eating out of his palm. Suddenly he smirked, if Dumbledore was going to play him, him was going to beat him at his own game but he wasn't planning to play by Dumbledore's rules if he had any.

10th August 1995 Privet Drive four

Harry was staring at his wand. Sometimes he felt like this wand wasn't truly his, it was like this was the wand everyone expected him to have. Well, the wand Dumbledore wanted him to have. It bothered him that he had been so naive and believed Dumbledore, coming from an abusive family, Dumbledore gave him the attention he craved and he soaked it up like a starved pup. Very embarrassing if he was honest.

"Tonks bloody Hell, be careful!" a male voice hissed from downstairs. Harry tensed and gripped his wand, he was certain that it was Moody 's voice but he couldn't be too sure.

He heard many footsteps, they were probably coming upstairs. For a secret society against Dark Wizards, they weren't very subtle. Judging by their footsteps there were about ten people maybe more.

"Alohomora!" the door opened and he saw many wizards and witches standing in front of his door.

"stand up Potter." Mad-eye Moody barked hastily" we don't have all day"

"I'm afraid I can't that Auror Moody."Harry said looking at them wryly," how do you know I am the real Harry Potter and not a Death Eater?"

The Order Member shifted uncomfortably. Moody, on the other hand, looked mildly impressed. " What did you give me last year that night in the dungeons?"

" That is a very vague question don't you agree?" Harry chuckled in amusement, " I gave your impostor the Marauders map." After a short pause, he turned to Lupin and asked: " How did we meet?"

" On Hogwarts express when I drove the Dementor away, I gave you and your friends chocolate," Lupin said hoarsely.

Satisfied Harry stood up and took his belongings and a small key from beneath a Chinese vase and ignoring the questioning looks he received, he walked downstairs and opened his former cupboard. Lupin seemed to catch up because he helped harry take out his broom and his trunk.

"All right Potter we will be flying to the headquarter, don't ask questions," the bald wizard said.

Harry rolled his eyes but luckily nobody noticed. Flying really? They couldn't portkey him? Or apparate? No, they had to fly in the cold, in the air completely vulnerable. He tuned out Moody's and Lupin's speech. It was very irritating, Harry made sure to cast wandless warming charms and anti-freezing charms on his clothing.

"All right, Potter we will cast invisibility charm on you!" Moody growled impatiently

Harry gave a curt nod and immediately felt a wave of magic wash over him. They walked outside and everybody their brooms. He wasn't really listening but he got the gist of it. Moody will fly behind him, to his right will be Tonks and to his left Lupin and Shacklebbolt will lead. After a few minutes, they kicked off.

What were they thinking, Harry thought annoyed, oh stupid question they probably weren't. They've been flying for a very long time and Harry couldn't feel his fingers anymore. The warming charms wore off after 30 minutes and Harry feared he'd fall from his broom if he attempted to reapply them.

"Let's take another way just to make sure we weren't followed!" Mad-eye said in a tight voice.

"Are you mad? If die from the cold if we go on!" Tonks hissed. Hair was red which probably meant she was angry.

Harry sighed in relief when Moody said they would land soon, he would strangle Moody later for making them fly in the cold. Lupin handed him a piece of paper, it read:

the Headquarter of the order of the Phoenix in Grimmauld Place 12

"Don't say it out loud." Lupin whispered, " repeat the word in your mind and the headquarter will appear to go in but not past the yellow door, wait for us!"

….

So I hope you liked this chapter,

I didn't like the way my story was going , it was too straight forward so I decided to rewrite all my chapters and not to make many grammar mistakes andI think it turned out pretty well

Arielle


	3. The Bloody Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter

….

Harry always knew that his self-control was one to be envied. He prided himself in not losing his temper very often, but she was pushing him. Molly Weasley was truly insufferable, he couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed before. She fussed over him for 30 minutes: Harry, you are so thin, you need to eat more or even better you hair is so long let me cut it a little. He liked his hair thank you very much. Harry rubbed his temple; he needed a calming draught and a Headache potion, a headache was forming and he still hadn't confronted his 'friends'.

"Blood-traitors, mud-bloods disgracing the house of my mistress!" a croaky voice hissed. The house-elf seemed extremely displeased and glared at him as he entered the large room.

"Harry Potter the boy-who-lived a filthy half-blood dares to befoul Master Regulus' room?" the furious House-elf snapped,"Mater Regulus from the ancient and noble house of Black such a generous Master, oh he must be ashamed so ashamed."

"My name is Harry Potter from the ancient and noble house of Potter!" Harry said sharply."and you are!"

"K-k-kreature." the House-elf stuttered nervously, his eyes widened comically."young master values his position. Young master is not a filthy blood-traitor. What can Kreature to for the young master."

Harry smirked, this was easier than he imagined. The need to threaten the House-elf didn't arise. Well, he loved it when things went smoothly.

"Get me a Headache potion and a calming draught!" he ordered firmly, leaving no room for arguments "and do not get caught!"

Kreature vanished with a pop and returned several minutes later with to small vials in his hands. Harry nodded appreciatively and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He looked at the vials carefully and sniffed them, not poisoned and the right potions. He drowned them in one breath and vanished the small glass bottles.

"Harry there you are, we looked everywhere for you!" Hermione said angrily."we thought you were kidnapped!"

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed. " you didn't write to us over the summer and now you won't even talk to us?"

Harry stopped himself from growling. His tone was so accusing, so pompous, so annoying. It wasn't his fault the wards didn't let him write to friends. Harry looked at his so-called friends blankly.

Hermione looked at him sorrowfully, like she was very sorry about what she was going to say:"Look Harry we can't do this anymore. We are your friends. We put ourselves in danger by being friends with you, and you ignore us. You don't trust Ron like you used too. You used to tell us everything!"

"yeah Harry!" Ron said obnoxiously," We think you are going dark or something. So many people died for you, Cedric, Quirell, and you don't trust your own friends?"

Harry was seeing red. They dared! He was going to kill them but not yet, he would wait patiently for the tables to turn, he was going to let victory come to the funny thing was that Weasly didn't even make sense! Quirell died because of him, Wow. What did Weasley want him to say? Oh no not the douche-bag?

"- absolutely acceptable. Your mother sacrificed herself for you, and you are acting like an attention seeking brat. Performing the Patronus charm in front of your muggle cousin just to brag? You-"

Harry's eye's flashed " get out of my room NOW!"

"Harry, I didn't mean t-" but Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence.

"YOU ARE ACTING AS IF I FORCED YOU TO BE MY FRIENDS. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WERE MAD, BUT OUR FRIENDSHIP ENDED THE MOMENT YOU MENTIONED MY MOTHER. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT TRAITORS!" Harry bellowed furiously. He wasn't completely honest with them. Their Friendship ended last year when they both abandoned him because his name came out of the bloody goblet and forgave him immediately after everyone started worshiping him again.

For the next two hours, he thought about everything that happened and realised some things: Granger mentioned using the Patronus in front of Dudley to brag. The logical explanation would be that the old coot lied to everyone. Why wouldn't he want them to know? They didn't know about the Dementor attack so if he said anything about it, all the order members would look at him as a liar and an attention seeking brat.

"What a mess." he muttered in annoyance."it seems like there is a change in my plan."His eyes a held a malicious glint as his burst in uncontrollable laughter. It was a happy laugh, though. It was a cold gut-wrenching one.

"Enemies of the Heir beware!" he murmured absently. And soon he would be a Lord, not only an Heir but a lord.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry shifted uncomfortably, the dinner was so awkward. Right now he was sitting at the table with Sirius Black, the Weasleys and Remus Lupin. The others left, and they seemed really relieved to leave. Not that Harry blamed them; the tension was thick and awkward, very awkward.  
'You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort. ' Sirius said casually.

Immediately everyone tensed up. Lupin was looking around frantically as if to ask for help. Mrs. Weasley dropped the frying pan. Hermione gasped dramatically and Ronald's eyes were wide, like someone told him food was forbidden.

Hermione and Ronald probably told him that he was not a part of the order, and they're quite right,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'You're too young.'

'Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?' asked Sirius. 'Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happening to voldemort Molly!"

Harry sighed inaudibly, he didn't have time for this. He wanted to read not talk to idiots. He nearly rolled his eyes at the looks Granger, and Weasel Bee was giving him.

"Actually Sirius, I don't want to know anything, as Mrs. Weasley said I am too young." He said calmly and faked a yawn. " Well, I am quite sleepy, and l'd like to sleep. Good Night!"

He smirked when he entered his room. It was only a matter of time until Sirius came to him. And he was right. Aftter 15 minutes Sirius knocked on his door.

"Hello Harry, I want to talk!" The Animagus said.

Harry nodded and pointed at the chair next to the small bookshelf.

"Are you sure you don't want to know anything?" Sirius asked" you know I think you should know everything!"

"then tell me everything!" Harry said his face impassive.

"Why-"

"Because Molly Weasley wouldn't let us talk about it but now we cant talk freely. I am sure you now about the privacy charms!"Harry explained.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

So it Is prophecy that gives Dumbledore hope. Harry didn't believe in fate. You make your own destiny, and he wasn't going to let a prophecy control his life, especially not one coming from Sybill Trelawny.  
" The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

He looked over the stupid prophecy again. He had to admit it was perfect, too perfect. Something didn't make sense, why would Dumbledore interview someone at Hogs head when they were at War? They could have been attacked any time.

Leave it to a BLOODY PROPHECY to make his life more complicated as if Dumbledore and Voldemort aren't enough

…...

I hope you liked this chapters. I would have written the conversation between Sirius and Harry too but I'm very lazy so…

R&R please

Arielle


	4. He Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

….

Harry was angry, very angry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He woke up earlier today because he was a little nervous about his hearing but he didn't expect this:

"Ms. Granger you have to understand -."

"No Dumbledore Hermione is right. You need to pay us more from the Potter vaults if you want us to be friends with the Potter Brat, it puts us on You-Know-Who's hit list but potter will sacrifice himself to save us like the martyr he is!"

"And the plan went pretty well professor. Ron and I told him that he was a bad friend, and he threw a tantrum like the brat he is. He'll come crawling back to us in a week or so!"  
Harry heard Dumbledore sigh in annoyance " Very well you will both receive 50 Galleons, monthly."

"Thank you Headmaster, and we will keep telling you everything about Potter. We should go, wouldn't want anything heard would we now?"

Harry took a calming breath and smiled icily. He needed to talk to Sirius. He was certain that his Godfather wasn't a part of Dumbledore's schemes. The Godfather bond would prevent Sirius from hurting or manipulating him.

He walked through the house angrily and finally found Sirius' door and surprisingly it wasn't locked.

"wake up Sirius, Wake up!" Harry tried to, key word tried to wake him.

Harry tried shaking him, ripping away his blanket and even singing, and he knew he sounded like a dying cat when did. Harry grinned as an idea struck him. It was like in the muggle cartoon, a light bulb appearing and all.

Harry smirked and yelled(There are silencing and privacy charms round the room.):"Voldemort attacked!"

It was hilarious. Sirius shot up and looked around like maniac his eyes wide and his body tense.

" Harry, did you do that to wake me? Not funny!"the dog Animagus hissed furiously.

Harry nodded and looked at him seriously:"Do you have a Pensieve? I need to show you something!"

Sirius had to admit he was surprised by his godsons grim voice and angry stance. Nodding silently he quietly leads them to the black library. The library was large, but a very dark place. The walls were black and silver while the bookshelves were a tasteful green.

"The is the black Library and only allows people with black blood to enter or adopted heirs." Sirius told him as he motioned for Harry to place his memory in the pensieve. He had an idea what this was about but he couldn't be too sure. Without any words he dipped his head into the memory.

Harry waited for his godfather to finish. He wondered how he would react; Call him a liar, believe him?

"of course I believe you harry!"

Harry spluttered and blushed slightly and it was a manly blush and no one could convince him other wise. Did he say it out loud?

Harry regained his composure and said "you don't seem surprised!"

Sirius looked at him intensely and explained " The Fidelius charm is very powerful you see, the person who cast the spell will automatically know who the secret keeper is. Dumbledore was the person who cast the charm, so he could have gotten me a trial. As chief warlock he could have done it easily, but he didn't. He can't say he didn't remember it. But with me and Alice out of the picture he could become your magical guardian and thus control you. Another thing is: the attack on the Longbottoms is very suspicious,"Sirius gave a short pause" the Longbottoms were also hidden by the Fidelius charm. Cast by Flitwick and the secret keeper was the logical explanation is that Dumbledore had everything planned. Write a fake Prophecy, Choose two magically powerful couple to be targeted and see who Voldemort chooses, Then train the child in his perfect precious weapon and get rid of him as soon as he outlived his usefulness. I have to say I am surprised you noticed with your friends hanging on Dumbles words like he is god. I didn't think you would believe me but I was unaware that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were involved in his little plan!"

"Wow, we knew Dumbles was manipulative, but this put everything to a whole new level!"

"Indeed, I have to say I didn't expect him to go that far!"

"Me too."

Two new people had joined their conversation.

...

I hope you liked this Chapter.

I know there are lots of mistakes in it but I was in a hurry so ...  
R&R please.  
And I wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Lots of love,  
Arielle


	5. Cousins?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
(I changed the last Chapter a little bit. Instead of four, two people eavesdropped on them.)

…

Harry shut his mouth and stopped gaping. Fred and George Weasley eavesdropped on them and they didn't notice. He was certain that the boys weren't a part of Dumbledore's schemes and their friendship was real, so technically seen he could trust them. But technically wasn't enough.

"how are you even in here? Only a member of the Black family can enter the library!",Sirius asked looking incredibly pale.

Harry frowned and looked at the Weasley twins suspiciously. They weren't impostors, their magic felt familiar and hadn't changed but they had either black blood or were blood adopted by a black so they could be Bellatrix Lestrange's children, she was a Black. Harry looked at his Godfather. He was pale and looked pained. Why?

"Harry, I think I know it's crazy but it's the only explanation that makes sense. They can't be children of Bella or Cissy not even Andy because they don't have The Black Blood from their father's side and I know they can't be mine. The dates wouldn't fit!"Sirius' voice was rough and hoarse, " They can only be Reg's children. Regulus Black my little brother, Little Reggie didn't have children, I would have known. He would have told me!"

They both were so deep in their thought trying to figure out how the Weasleys were in the library that they didn't notice when they fell on the floor, panting heavily. It seemed like Sirius' words triggered some sort of spell.

The Weasley twins grunted as they felt powerful waves of magic wash over them. Their hair lengthened and turned a pitch black. They were paler and very handsome with their now sharper cheekbones and broad shoulders. Their eyes were now Grey with a tint of blue.

"What happened?" Fred grunted, looking at Sirius and Harry.

"Master Regulus' children found out the truth. Master Reg will be so pleased!"

"Kreacher!" Sirius raged," are you telling me that Regulus had children, and I didn't know?"

Kreachure glared at Sirius hatefully "ungrateful Master Bloodtraiter ran away leaving Master Regulus alone. Master Regulus was so heartbroken, so sad. Poor Master Regulus suffered so much. Brave Master Regulus!"

Harry stepped back and let Sirius deal with the Problem or whatever you wanted to call it. It wasn't his business. OK maybe it was but he preferred to observe everything for now. A part of him wasn't even surprised. Fred and George never truly fit in the family. There were small differences between them and Ron, Ginny, Percy even Bill. It made sense to him now in a strange way.

Kreachure turned to the wide-eyed Black(Weasley) twins and bowed " Master Leo, and Master Aries has returned. The bad Dumbledore stole the young master from Kreachure. Kreachure tried to find Young master but Kreacher could not. Kreachure is very sorry, so so sorry. Master Regulus will be so happy that young Masters are home."

Sirius looked shocked and pained. If he had been a better brother...Everything would have been different.

Leo(Fred) cleared his throat and whispered: " we are adopted?"

"Young Masters were kidnapped not adopted."

Leo looked at his brother Aries(George) sadly and hugged him.

"explains a lot!" they murmured in sync " What are our full names?"

"Leo Regulus Black and Aries Sirius Black. Mater Regulus wanted to name Master Aries, atlas but he changed his mind!",the elf explained enthusiastically.

Harry stepped out of the shadow and smirked: " Does that mean Dumbledore illegally placed the heirs of the ancient and noble House of Black in the Weasley's care?"

The House-elf nodded and grinned crookedly.

Many screams sounded through the house and many 'thumps' were heard as if the house was throwing everyone out… And Kreacher's gleeful face didn't help either.

Sirius was about to rush and see what the problem was bu the Library door was blasted open by a man in his mid-thirties. He was dressed in Black and had a silver staff with the head of a crow. He also wore a hat that shadowed his face, so it wasn't recognisable.

The way he was dressed and the way he carried himself reminded Harry strongly of a Pureblood Death Eater. If that was the case, he would go and murder Dumbledore. The House was under Fidelius so how the heck did someone come in?

Sirius pushed them behind himself and pointed his wand at the man.

"Who are you? Don't try anything I am armed!"

"Now, now Sirius no need to get violent!" the man said smoothly and took off his hat.," Deja vu?"

"Reg?

….

 _I hope you liked this chapter_

 _I was in a hurry to upload so this chapter is probably full of mistakes._

 _What do you think will happen next?_

 _R &R Please_

 _lots of love_

 _Arielle_


	6. Lord Black, Heir Potter and the hearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

…

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —"

"Witness for the defence, Lord Regulus Arcturus Black, Head of the ancient and noble house of Black."

Fudge chocked " You are lying. Regulus Arcturus Black was a Death Eater and he is dead!"

Regulus looked up and smiled icily, "Of course, Minister was my body ever found?"

"No, but -"

"do you have any proof that I am a Death Eater?"

"No, but -"

" You accused a Lord of an ancient and noble house to be a Death Eater!"

Fudge spluttered, "disrespect him liI- I wasn't-."

Regulus gave him cold smile " Let's not dwell upon the past Minister. Charges against heir Potter?"

Harry tried not to smirk. Fudge's face was an unhealthy shade of purple and he was trying from proper sentences.

"The charges against the accused are as follows that he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?"Fudge questioned pompously,

"No Minister, but -"

Fudge didn't look like a plum anymore and looked very satisfied " You were aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?"

"Yes, but -!"

Harry was getting very very annoyed. How dare that incompetent idiot disrespect him like that?

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty Minis-!"

"Not guilty Mister Potter? I hardly -"

"SILENCE!" Harry boomed.

Harry looked at the outraged Minister and gave him a bone-chilling, mocking smile.

Regulus gave him a small nod and whispered: "Just don't offend any ancient and noble houses!"

"Minister I believe this hearing is a waste of time. I am a legal adult and because of that I believe you are wasting everyone's precious time!"Harry smirked and enjoyed Fudge's furious expression.

"Hear here Potter-."

Regulus stepped forward an sneered at Fudge " It is Heir Potter to you Minister. As for my client's statement. After participating in the Triwizard Tournament he was recognised as an adult. And if that is not enough, A hearing in front of the Wizangamot is only for someone who is considered an adult!"

"He is right Cornelius!" it was Amelia bones who spoke up this time.

"Heir Potter that may be but you still performed a Patronus in front of a muggle."

Harry replied, "Indeed but I was attacked by Dementors!"

"Dementors a likely story Potter." The Minister sneered, "you are a lying little pra-"

"Minister if you do not compose yourself you will be removed from this room." Amelia Bones hissed a face very pale.

Harry whispered something in Regulus' ear, and he nodded.

"My client wishes to be questioned under Veritaserum."

This caused Fudge to pale. He didn't seem as confident or smug anymore. He was sweating and looking over the files furiously

this was not supposed to happen, Fudge thought.

Cornelius Fudge cleared his throat and said " Heir Potter there is no need for Veritaserum. We will investigate the matter about the Dementors. Those in favour of conviction?"

Harry nearly rolled his eyes at Fudge's sudden behaviour. Harry watched as a pink toad-faced woman raised her hand along with all the Death Eater like Malfoy, Nott etcetera,

"Those in favour to clear the accused of all charges?"

Regulus and Harry smiled proudly when most of the Lords and Ladies raised their hands.

"very well, Harry James Potter is cleared of all charges, dismissed!"

"Witness for the defence Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was shocked to see the courtroom nearly empty and his pawn gone. He cursed under his breath and ignored the funny looks he was getting. He needed to find his pawn and get him under his control again.

…

"Take the Portkey to Grimmauld Place 12. I will have a little chat with the Minister."Regulus Black said his eyes glinting madly when he said 'a little chat.' It wouldn't be very pleasant for the Minister, but who was he to care?

….

Hi everyone,

I hope you liked this chapter.

I know this chapter must be very confusing.

In the next chapter, I will explain everything regarding Regulus and what happened to him, how he is alive, and why Harry and Sirius trust him now, etc.

Do you think Harry should join Voldemort or kill him and Dumbledore?

Should Voldemort be sane? Or should he be crazy and unstable?

School is starting in two days, so I won't be able to update every day.

Lots of love


	7. Elizabeth Daniella Rose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

So this is the part where Sirius, Harry and the Twins talk to Regulus and hear his side of the story. And imagine they all know what happened to Regulus.

…..

"Now, now Sirius no need to get violent!" the man said smoothly and took of his hat, " Deja vu?"

"Reg?"

"Hello, Brother missed me?" Regulus asked cockily.

Sirius got over his shock rather quickly and sent a silent expelliarmus at his not so dead brother.

Regulus rolled his eyes and with a flicker of his wand Sirius and Harry were bound to chairs.

" Good sons sit down. Its story time. Unless you want to be bound to a chair too!"

Leo and Aries looked at their Father warily and sat on the sofa next to a bookshelf.

" Sirius I have to admit you were right. Maybe being obsessed with blood purity was wrong, but I had a reputation to keep!"He commanded Kreacher to bring them Fire Whiskey and Butterbeer.

When Kreacher arrived, Regulus made himself comfortable and released his brother and his nephew.

"How do we know you are not lying?" The Black-twins asked in sync.

"I Lord Regulus Arcturus Black hereby swear on my life and magic that in the following hour I will speak the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth." He swore, and a golden light surrounded him surprising everyone. Swearing a magical oath was very serious.

"Everything started when I was in my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I noticed a very beautiful girl. She had waist long dark brown almost black hair and captivating blue eyes and adorable dimples. She was in Slytherin too so I thought I would have no problem asking her out and making her fall for me(*chuckles*). When I went to talk to her, she flinched and looked at me like I was going to beat her, it was worrying but I paid no attention to it. After gaining her trust over the weeks she told me her name. Elizabeth Azalea Rose and muggle-born or so I thought."Regulus paused dramatically "I had a crush on a mud blood. Such a disgrace and I was scared of what father would do to her if he ever found out. So I started digging information about her but there was nothing. It was like Elizabeth Azalea Rose never existed."

"Can you get to the important part please?" Harry snapped, he had a trial and needed to prepare himself.

"Of Course, your trial!" Lord Black said mockingly " I've got everything covered you will win the trial with me as you defence and there is no catch Lord Potter."

Harry nodded suspiciously and sipped his butterbeer.  
I couldn't help but notice that she never talked about her family, and the way she always flinched when I touched her. I thought that her family abused her for being a witch, but I was wrong. It was the Slytherins. At the end of the year, I found her beaten and bruised in a dark corridor. She begged me not to take her to the hospital wing and passed out so I took her to the room of requirements and healed her injuries. Suddenly I heard her talk in her sleep 'I'm sorry James, I swear I didn't do it, please forgive me. I'm sorry for being in Slytherin, I'm sorry I'm not brave like you.'" Regulus stopped and took a sip of his drink.

"From what I heard she had a brother named James and he was probably in Gryffindor. So when she woke up, I confronted her. She told me the truth, everything about who she was and her family.  
Her names were Elizabeth Rose Potter. James Potter's little sister. Her parents ignored her for being in Slytherin and her brother did the same. She cried about her brother hating her because he thought she told Snape about Lupin being a werewolf. I had to comfort her so many nights. It was torture to see her cry, over an idiot no less!"

" You. Are. Lying!" Sirius hissed angrily," James would have told me."

" Not if he was ashamed of her. Let's make it short. I dated her during my time in Hogwarts, and I was forced to join the Death Eater. Either I joined or she died so I joined Voldemort. I married Lizzie, and she gave birth to my beautiful sons, but a week after that there was and attack. The Order Of The Flaming Chicken attacked when I wasn't home and burned our house down. I had lost everything, so I gave everything to destroy Voldemort. I discovered one of his Hocruxes and ordered Kreacher to bring me to the dark cave. I managed to get Hocrux and commanded Kreacher to leave to die, but he didn't. He apparated to Atlas Rosier my best friend and they came and rescued me. I found a way to get rid of the dark mark and here I am."

Sirius and Harry looked incredibly pale. Hocruxes meant immortality, and that wasn't good, not good at all.

Sirius cleared his throat and said"let me get this straight. James had a Slytherin sister. You married her and had twins. You failed to commit suicide and Voldemort is immortal?"

"Pretty much."

For the next thirty minutes Regulus and Sirius made up, Regulus talked to his children and told harry about his plan for the Hearing and getting Sirius a Trial and Harry got over his shock about being Regulus' nephew and everything he heard. His life was weird he wasn't even surprised anymore. What was next? Snape an evil Vampire?

(Regulus' talk with Leo and Aries)

"so it seems-"Leo started

"that you are-"

"our father and we are-"

"very honored to meet you."Aries Finished.

Regulus gave an unmanly squeak as his sons hugged him tightly. He patted their head stiffly.

Regulus tried coughed awkwardly and tried to strike up a conversation. So he decided to fulfill his duty and give his children 'The Talk.'

"So you know how babies are made."

Leo and Aries looked at their newly discovered father in horror and nodded, but their father seemed to take it as a no.

"So there is a cauldron and a wand and-"

"FATHER!"

…

Hi everyone

I hope you liked this chapter. I was in a hurry to write a chapter so forgive my mistakes.  
I will update every Saturday from now on.  
R&R

Arielle


	8. not an update

Hi everyone

I'm really sorry for not updating last week, I was really busy.

I won't be able to update this week either because I've got a math exam coming up and let's say math isn't exactly my favourite subject.

Please forgive me, I'll try to update more regularly from next week

Love

Arielle


	9. New revelations and Lordships?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

…..

Harry Potter and Regulus Black entered Gringotts in baggy clothes. They looked like really poor muggle-borns but at least no one recognized them. The line was very long and they suppressed annoyed groans.

Harry checked his watch for what felt like the 100th time. They've been waiting for two hours. Did the Goblins work extra slow to irk them?

" Next one please." said a croaky voice.

Harry sighed in relief and walked to the counter.

"Hello, I would like to take and Inheritance test and check my vaults." He said politely.

The Goblin eyed the skeptically" Names?"

"Heir Potter and Lord Black."

The Goblins Eyes widened and nodded " Follow me."

They were lead through a corridor to a large office.

" My name is Sharpclaw and I will be helping you today, cut your palm with this dagger and put at least three drops of blood on the parchment." Sharpclaw said without looking up from his desk.

Harry obliged and cut his palm and allowed the blood to run freely for a few seconds before healing his palm silently.

 **Name:**

Harry James Potter

 **Birthday:**

31 July,1980

 **Mother:**

Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans(deceased)

 **Father:**

James Fleamont Potter(deceased)

 **Godparents:**

Sirius Orion Black

Alice Brooklyn Longbottom nee Fortenscue(disabled)

 **Living Relatives:**

Lord Regulus Arcturus Black(Uncle)

Lady Elizabeth Rose Black nee Potter(Aunt)

Leo Regulus Black(cousin)

Aries Sirius Black(cousin)

Kathleen Alexis Evans-Thompson(Aunt)

 **Heirs to:**

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(By blood,Father)

The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell(By Blood,Father)

The Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay(By Blood,Mother)

The Acient anf Noble House of Black(Third Heir, Uncle)

The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt(Conquer)

The Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin(Conquer)

 **Magic:**

Magical Core (85% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Core: Grey (90% blocked by A.P.W.B.D, 5% forced Light Magic)

Natural Mind Arts ( blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Photographic Memory (50% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

 **Other Information:**

A Marriage Contract between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley (arranged by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)

Life Debt From Hermione Granger

Life Debt From Ginevra Weasley

 **Vaults:**

The Potter Vaults:

There have been monthly withdrawals from Albus Dumbledore,Molly Weasley ,Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger

Harry smirked softly " Sharpclaw I would like to take my Lordship rings now, I also want every knut the Weasleys, Granger or Dumbledore have taken from my vaults back !" He paused dramatically " please break the Marriage Contract between me and the Weasley tramp, but I believe the contract will be anulled when I take the Lordship rings?"

Sharpclaw nodded and pulled out the Lordship rings out of… nothingness? Right….

The First Ring was the Potter Ring, it was gold and there was a pegasus carved in the metal.

The Peverell Ring was black with a large Dimond and a white line on it. In the Diamond the symbol of the hollows. On the white band was written _'Death comes to all'_

After that was the Le Fay Ring. It was a white Ring with a large green-purple gem on it. In the diamond was a Glittery kind of substance and it gave of a dark aura.

Next was the Slytherin Ring. It was silver with a green band and emerald colored stone with a ruby eyes snake on the top. On the green band was an elegant carving _' Power seeks the worthy'._

The Gaunt Ring was the creepiest in Harry's opinion. A Black ring with an onyx gem. In the Gem was a white carving _'Survival above all Else'_

A golden glow surrounded as the rings accepted him.

Harry was about to share his brilliant plan with his was about disowning Tom Riddle but he was interrupted.

" IMPOSSIBLE!" Regulus hissed furiously and basically shoved the inheritance test in his face:

 **Living Relatives:**

Lord Regulus Arcturus Black(Uncle)

Lady Elizabeth Rose Black nee Potter(Aunt)

 **Heirs to:**

The Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay(By Blood,Mother)

"Elizabeth is dead, I know it,I saw her. How can she be alive? There must be a mistake and Lord Le Fay by blood? Lily Evans was Muggleborn!"

"I am afraid, inheritance tests don't lie Lord Black." Sharpclaw muttered.

…

Hi everyone so this is a new chapter, I hope you like it.

This chapter is probably full of mistakes because I didn't have time to go over it.

So what do you think about Elizabeth being alive and harry being lord of five houses?

Xoxo

Ari


	10. What an interesting turn of events

Disclaimer:I do Not Own Harry Potter

…

"Reg calm down and let the poor Goblin speak!" Harry snapped annoyed.

This was unbelievable, he understood how he felt really but nearly killing a Goblin wouldn't work give them answers either.

"Thank you Lord Potter!" the Goblin sneered, glaring at them in disgust. " Lady Black is alive but under the Fidelius Charm thus making it impossible for us to find her for now. As for Lily Potter, She was adopted by the Evans family after her family disappeared. She was the Heir Le fay but she died before she discovered her inheritance.!"

"How do I find my wife?" Regulus growled impatiently.

This time Sharpclaw(the goblin) chuckled, he looked amused, " Lord Black, you are a Black. Surely you know how to break a charm as weak as the Fidelius charm? Your wife is obviously not the secret keeper, this makes everything much easier and if is still wearing her Ladyship ring you could track her through it!"

Regulus' eyes widened, he had be so angry and happy at the same time he didn't even think about all the endless possibilities to get her back.

" We will leave now sharpclaw!" he said coldly and gave a small nod to his nephew. He pulled out a white bottom out of his jeans and murmured ' _toujours pur_ ' and disappeared.

….

Regulus landed gracefully and entered the Black library. He knew there were a few books about the Fidelius charm, he just had to find them. He looked over the books in a fast pace until a title caught his eyes 'B _lood Runes'_

 _Blood Runes are ancient dark magical ritual used for many purposes._

Regulus looked through the pages until he had what he was searching for.

 _In order to find a missing individual hidden under the Fidelius charm, a heavy sacrifice is seceret is sealed within a witch or a wizards soul,in order for the charm to be undone, you will need to sacrifice a soul. The soul needs to be unmagical and sinful but also in the gender of the person or persons hidden under the charm._

 _Known Rituals:_

 _The simple Quo Perri Ritual_

 _The Enodatio Ritual_

Regulus smirked darkly, whoever was imprisoning his wife was going to suffer.

…

Harry set up the Ritual room in Potter Manor. The Ritual he was performing was simple, a disowning Ritual.

All he needed was a pure vial and fire and salt very simple. Harry stepped into the circle of runes he wrote on the floor with salt. Salt stood for protection, protection against being interrupted or killed during the Ritual.

He kneed in front of the small vial made of diamond cleansed with willingly given unicorn blood.

He closed his eyes and he filled the vial with his blood and with a small incendio he set the salt on fire and started chanting:

Ego Dominus Potter, Peverell-Le Fay, Gaunt,slythrin e Tom Marvolo Riddle hoc aenigma a me negabis. Ut omnes qui mundandus magicae potest omnes vires ad adepto perdidit. Honorem non polluent ultra Sic fiat ille. (I used google translator by the way)

Slowly the fire around him diminished and leaving harry with a pleased My,my, _he thought,_ what an interesting turn of events.

….

Somewhere in Malfoy Manor a snake-faced man fell on the floor screaming. It was hot white pain exploding in his vains,englufing him . After a few second he passed out.

...

Hi everyone,

I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapters

Ari


	11. Voldemorts grave mistake

Hey everyone so this chapter is going to be very short because I have to study for my French test. We have to study so much its unreal. I'll be able to write much more next saturday because the winter holidays start and I'll have a lot of free time

Lots of love Ari

Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'Harry Potter'

….

Lord Voldemort paced in his room angrily. What was happening to him? He was sick, always exhausted and he was losing his magic it was terrible. He was starting to drain his Death Eater's magic. He couldn't understand Nagini anymore, not to mention he was starting to shed like a snake.

It couldn't be because of his Horcruxes, nobody knew about them. And the defences were too powerful to break.

Voldemort clutched his head as another wave of pain hit him. It started from his toes and travelled to his head. It was like a never-ending migraine.

He dragged his feet to his personal library went through his books desperate for answers, he needed to know why he was losing his magic, and what he discovered rendered him speechless.

'It is possible for a witch or a wizard to lose the magic if they are completely disowned if the head of their 'House' disowns not only by blood but also by magic. The individual will lose their magic and die painfully. A very complicated potion can save their life, it must be …..'

It couldn't be, he was lord Slytherin he just needed to claim that title. It must be another one of Dumbledore's schemes. Probably a harmless spell to scare him must have been in one of the letters he got anonymously. He was Lord Voldemort, nothing could kill.

Voldemort laughed insanely and drowned a pepper up potion. He was going to be fine in a few days. He had Horcruxes ensuring his immortal life. He wasn't going to pay attention to something this ridiculous. He was probably going to get better in a few days anyway. No need to brew a difficult potion when he could spend his time doing something useful.

And that day Lord Voldemort made a grave mistake.

….

I didn't have time to write much so I decided to show what Voldemort was thinking and the side effects of the disownment. I also think Voldemort is very arrogant and self-centred and I hope this chapter shows how Voldemorts believes he is invincible and unstoppable and I think this was his fatal mistake, believing to be invincible.

Ari


	12. New Discoveries

Hey everyone

THE WINTER HOLIDAYS STARTED YESTERDAY! Awesome, I know. I've been celebrating, no school and no studying for two weeks. I also did well on my French test, I'm not really good at French so a B+ is really great :)

What else? Oh right!

THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY :D

When I first started writing this fic I wasn't expecting so many people to like it 3

I think I'm done ranting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Ps: Helli are you reading this too?

…

Regulus frowned at the answers he got from the Ritual. It was supposed to give him his wife's location. But it couldn't be, could it?

Austrian Alps, Nurmengard Castle

His precious little Angel was imprisoned in Nurmengard. But who would do it? It certainly wasn't Voldemort 's style. It couldn't be Grindelwald, he was imprisoned.

Suddenly Regulus remembered something very important from his Hogwarts years. He knew _he_ promised revenge but this was going too far.

 _Flashback_

 _1978, Hogwarts_

 _Regulus gave Elizabeth a small peck on the lips and stroked her cheek lovingly._

" _The headmaster wants to see me in his office!" Regulus murmured softly. " Go and sleep in my rooms. I'll probably be back in two hours, get some sleep love. The password is 'specto inopinata'."_

" _Why do you need so long?" she asked meekly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear._

" _I'll probably need to cool down from whatever Dumbledore tells me." he told her and mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'I hope father's died '_

 _Elizabeth nodded and kissed his cheek. " Wake me up when you come back?"_

 _Regulus nodded mutely and dragged his feet to the headmaster's office._

" _Lemon Drops," Regulus grumbled and glared at the gargoyle. When he stood in front of the large wooden door. He took a deep breath and schooled his expression before knocking._

" _Come in," Dumbledore said. " Hello my boy, I trust that you are doing well?"_

 _Regulus gritted his teeth and glared at the old coot, " I would appreciate if you addressed me as Mister Black as every teacher or headmaster should!"_

 _The headmaster nodded merrily and asked " Lemon Drops? it's a kind of Muggle sweet I am rather fond of."_

" _Why am I here?"_

" _Yes, yes Mister Black. Am I correct to assume you took the Dark mark last summer?"_

 _Regulus raised his eyebrow and glared at the Headmaster icily " And why would you assume that?"_

" _I have a proposition for you mister Black. You spy on Voldemort for me and I will offer you protection in return."_

 _Regulus looked at him for a few moments and burst out laughing, " You are no better than Voldemort Headmaster, if I leave my current master I will be left in the hands of a wicked puppet master. So my answer is NO!"_

 _Dumbledore stood up, his magic swirling around " You will regret that my boy, I will ruin you and take everything from you, you ungrateful little-!"_

" _Is that a threat Dumbledore?"_

" _No my boy, go back to your common room now!" Dumbledore said in a merry tone and dismissed him._

 _As soon as Regulus was out of Dumbledore's office he ran. He didn't stop until he reached the Room Of Requirements._

' _I want a place to duel, I want a place to duel, I want a place to duel'_

 _He took out his wand at started shooting spells at the dummies. He started with a light spell like expeliarmus and petrificous totalous, and used darker spells like Depulso and Bombarda after warming up. For three hours straight Regulus let his anger out on the dummies until he was magically exhausted,_

" _Tempus." He muttered tiredly. 1:30 AM_

 _His eyes widened slightly and he stood up and nearly ran all the way to the Dungeons._

 _He muttered the password hastily and hurried to the Head Boy Quarter. 'specto inopitana' he muttered and the door opened._

 _Regulus was greeted by a really adorable sight. Elizabeth was sprawled all over his Bed. She was surrounded by different books such as Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Anne of Greengables etc. Her hair was all over the place and her pet kittens, Merlin a white Persian cat and Morgana a black Persian cat was curled on her stomach._

 _He chuckled and shook his head. Screw Voldemort and Dumbledore. He was going to find a way out of this mess_

 _Flashback end_

" Curse you Dumbledore, Curse you!" he growled under his breath.

He was going to pay for taking his wife from him. Regulus was going to enjoy ripping Dumbledore limb from limb.

" Eh, what the hell Reggie. What did the poor wall ever do to you?"

Regulus rolled his eyes at his older Brother.

" Come on Reggie." Sirius scolded him, " We need to talk about your little temper tantrums. And don't punch the wall!"

Lord Black sighed," What do you want?"

Suddenly Sirius' face darkened and handed him a letter.

" Grandfather Arcturus, Grandmother Melania and Aunt Cassiopeia are still alive?" Regulus yelled

Sirius glared at his baby Brother " I don't know aren't you supposed to be Lord Black?"

"Don't sass me, Sirius, they are coming over tomorrow. Do you have any idea what this means?"

" We are screwed?" Sirius guessed.

" We need to teach the boys perfect Pureblood etiquette, the Black family history, and how not to get eaten alive by our crazy family members and how the heck are they even alive?"

" Yep more than screwed!" Sirius muttered.

" YOU ARE NOT HELPING"

…..

Did you like this chapter? What do you think about Elizabeth's whereabouts? I was too lazy to actually write the Ritual because well I'm lazy.

How do you think will Reg save Lizzie?

And I pity Leo, Aries and Harry. They have to learn so much in so little time.

What should happen 'tomorrow' when the not so dead blacks come to Grimmauld place?

and sorry about the the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Ari 3

R&R


	13. The Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

…

"Are you all ready?" Regulus asked nervously.

"Yes Regulus we studied the family history, we will behave. No savage answers and no talking back got it!" Harry snarled annoyed.

" They are here Master Regulus!" Kreacher croaked happily.

"All right I can do this!" Regulus muttered and schooled his expression.

Soon three people entered the large living room.

The man was tall and seemed to be in his mid-forties. He had smoky grey hair and icy blue eyes. His face was sharp and his eyes calculating.

The woman next to him was shorter and had long curly brown hair. She seemed much younger than her husband. She had thin features and dark green eyes. She moved gracefully and observed all of them.

The last woman petite. She had short black hair and a large nose. Her eyebrows were far too thin and she had a thin moustache.

" Grandfather, Grandmother, Aunt Cassiopeia!" Regulus acknowledged them coldly.

There was a short silence.

" REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK. YOU SEE US AFTER DECADES AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET US? YOU GRANDPARENTS! YOU BETTER START BEHAVING LIKE A-"

" Melania dear-"

" Shut up Arcturus. START BEHAVING LIKE A GOOD GRANDSON AND GIVE ME A HUG!"

" Yes, Grandmother!" Regulus stuttered and hugged her.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly and said " Hello!"

Melania Black turned to her other grandson and gave him a bone-chilling smile. "You ran away to Potter, and basically abandoned our family!" she said calmly " and you have the nerve to live here!"

" Well, Mother disowned me!" Sirius gulped and took a few steps back. The look on his Grandmothers face was positively unholy.

" So Walburga was Lady Black then?"

"No, but-"

" I will deal with you later Sirius we have more important matters to discuss!"

Arcturus nodded and stepped forward "Elizabeth Black!"

" What about my wife?" Regulus growled tensely.

" let's discuss this in your office shall we?"

Regulus nodded " I will be there shortly!"

He turned to Harry and whispered, " You know if you dye someone's hair with magic you can reverse it but if you use muggle hair colour magic won't work on it!"

" I thought maybe muggle hair remover would do Dumbledore good, go to muggle London and buy some muggle pranking stuff!" He winked at his sons and nephew and disappeared in the hallway.

" That was random!" Harry mumbled.

….

"All right, so we need muggle Hair remover, Muggle hair dye, superglue what else?'

Harry rolled his eyes at Leo and sighed " Your father wanted us out of the house, don't you realize this?"

" WE prank him too?" Aries guessed.

"Yep!"

…

" So if we take this route we won't trigger the alarms."

"And if you take out the ward we'll go in and out without anyone noticing, but we need to know where she is, so we'll Imperius one of the Aurors." Melania finished and smiled at her Grandson. " What do you say?"

" We should attack when the wards are updating when they are still weak!"

"Halloween!"

" The plan is foolproof but why are you helping me? You hated Lizzie!"

This time Arcturus answered, " We did, but shortly before you apparated away to eh start the wedding night she talked to us and she was rather lovely!"

 _flashback_

" _Lord Black? May I talk to you for a second?" Elizabeth Black asked kindly._

 _Arcturus glared at her coldly and shook his head " NO you may not!"_

 _She frowned at him and growled " Just because you were rejected by a Potter doesn't mean you can take all the hate out on the others. I love Regulus now you can either accept it or throw hissy fits about it, I Don't Care!" And with those final words, she stormed away._

 _She was feisty, maybe be she wasn't so bad._

 _Flashback end_

"What did she say?" Regulus asked intrigued and then frowned. Why was his Grandfather blushing?

" Arcturus used to, what do you say these days? Ah, date Aquila Potter. The younger sister of Charles and Fleamont Potter. He proposed her and she rejected him for a muggle-born named Jake Dubs, he's hated the Potters ever since and Lizzie told him to get his head out of his a** and stop being a prat!" Melania smirked, " they used to be rather lovely always attached at the hip or the lips if you know what I mean."

" Melania!" he hissed still blushing " stop making fun of me!"

" I don't think anyone is interested in Arctus's love life, so do we need my famous BLACK BOOK or not?" Cassiopeia sneered obnoxiously.

Regulus smirked and nodded " Dolores Umbridge, Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, do I need to go on?"

Cassiopeia grinned viciously and murmured, " I think I am enjoying this family reunion, so let's start shall we?"

" Do not call me Actus Cassiopeia!"

….

Hogwarts, Headmasters office

" My friends I am afraid I don't know where Harry is," Dumbledore said sadly. Dumbledore wasn't angry, no he was fuming. His pawn escaped him with the Black Heirs and he couldn't enter Grimmauld place 12, he didn't even know where it was.

But he needed to keep up his facade, " I fear he has been corrupted by the dark arts!"

Several gasps were heard.

" What do we do Albus?" The filthy beast Lupin asked him.

Albus stopped himself from striking the beast and looked around gravely, " the only way to stop Harry from being corrupted any further is to cut off his magic!"

Moody glared and him and barked " That is illegal Dumbledore!"

" It is the only way, we must stop him from turning dark now or we might lose him forever!" He said dramatically and pretended to be very sad.

After he dismissed everyone Albus smiled sickly, Harry was going to be under his thumb in no time, and soon he would be begging to have access to a little part of his magic.

….

Somewhere in Malfoy Manor Goyle Sr. dropped dead. Cause of death? Drained of magic, he was the first but he wasn't going to be the last.

…..

I am really sorry, I know this chapter is horrible. I am not happy with it. I didn't have time to correct mistakes so you'll have to forgive me.

I am kinda lost right now so I have a question for you guys:

What should happen in the next chapter?

Maybe a short part about where Lizzie is? Or a chapter about her childhood?

I also don't have many prank Ideas so I need a little help.

And should Snape be good? Or bad. I like both ideas so what do you say?

Love

 **Ari**


	14. Not A Very Smart Plan

Hi everyone

I realized that my story is getting a little confusing so I'm trying to make it less confusing.

I probably won't be able to update on a weekly basis because of school but I'll try to update as much as I can

Thank you, everyone, for following, favouriting or reviewing my story

Lots of love

Ari 3

…

Dumbledore was in a good mood. The last order meeting held in his Office went very well. His plan to cut off Potter's magic wasn't met with many protests. The Confundus Charms, Loyalty and Compulsion Potions were working well. He needed to do something about Alastor though, the man was far too paranoid to drink anything given to him and magically strong to overcome compulsions.

Albus shook his head, he had more important matters to concentrate on. If Moody continued his disobedience he would have to be killed. In a "Mission", killed by a Death Eater. A 'tragic' loss for the order.

A knock brought him out of his musings. " Enter!"

Severus Snape entered Dumbledore's office angrily.

"What is it I heard about cutting off the boys magic?" he growled.

"Severus my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, " Lemon Drops?"

Severus' hand twitched, he would love to take out his wand and hex Dumbledore. Torture him and kill him, slowly and painfully.

He'd been in a bad mood and hearing his plan was the last straw. Cutting someone's magic off was illegal. With complicated dark magic, one could create a necklace that suppressed someone's magic. It could even kill someone if the person was magically strong, and Severus had to admit the boy was very powerful.

Dumbledore sighed and said in a grave tone, " Severus, there is something about Harry that you don't know!"he paused and looked Severus in the eyes, " Harry is Voldemort's Horcrux, he must die in the end but if he joins Voldemort we could never end this madness!" and Dumbledore explained how Voldemort created seven Horcruxes and that Harry needed to die for the 'greater good' and his plan to hunt down the Horcruxes and to kill Voldemort. Dumbledore never questioned his spy's Loyalty, he had sworn an unbreakable Vow after all.

Severus nodded along and agreed with the plan. As soon as he was dismissed he wanted to cackle like Bellatrix. Didn't the old coot remember that he swore to protect the Boy? His Loyalty was never with Dumbledore but to Harry Potter. Did Dumbledore honestly believe he was going to go through with that idiotic plan?

If he was honest he wasn't even surprised the Dark Lord had created Horcruxes. He always talked about being immortal, something had to ensure his immortality and Severus figured he either created Horcruxes or something like the Philosopher Stone.

Voldemort and Dumbledore were dangers to the boy so either way, both his masters had to die and he knew someone who would be more than willing to help him.

He needed to contact a friend. And he started to write a letter.

…

Dumbledore sat in his office quite satisfied with himself. Severus hated Voldemort and Potter too much and would help him. The Order was under his control and Potter would soon be back under his control and he could continue with his original plan.

Nothing could go wrong.

Little did he know that his plan wasn't going to work because all lordship rings held the magic of every single witch or wizard who was a part of their family, and the magic would overcome any Magic Supressant Chains. IT was Impossible to cut of a lords magic afterall.

...

Sorry about the mistakes, i'm sorry if this chapter sounds rushed, I didn't have much time.

Enjoy!


	15. Authors Note

Hi guys

I know it has been a while since I've updated and I want to thank you for following and liking my story. Lately, I have to force myself to write a new chapter for the sly serpent and no matter how often I edit it, it doesn't feel write and you could say I've lost interest in this fic for now. I started this when I was really into reading harry potter fics and right now I've been more interested in other fandoms. I'm going to take a break from this fic for a while and come back to it in the summer holidays probably so I have more time to focus on this fic and I need to focus a lot since I'm not motivated, I might start another fic I might not before that, I might not.

Thank you for your support and understanding :3

Ari


End file.
